glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Last Name
Last Name, en español Apellido, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken. La canción original pertenece a Carrie Underwood. En la serie es cantada por April Rhodes y New Directions. También es cantada en el episodio Dance Ability de The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción New Directions hace su presentación en el auditorio del colegio, pero sin Rachel, que es reemplazada por April Rhodes. April canta borracha, aunque la presentación sale bien. Luego de la presentación, April abandona el Glee Club porque siente que le está robando el estrellato a los chicos y eso la hace sentirse mal. The Glee Project La participante McKynleigh Abraham queda nominada por segunda vez en el episodio Dance Ability y debe cantar esta canción frente a Ryan Murphy. Ryan elogia su voz y su presentación, aunque finalmente no es suficiente y McKynleigh es eliminada del concurso. Letra April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby New Directions y April: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" thumb|April besando a Puck antes de la presentación And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? New Directions y April: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April y New Directions: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name It turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah